Many emerging applications like multi-stream audio/video rendering, hands free voice communication, object localization, and speech enhancement, use multiple sensors and actuators (like multiple microphones/cameras and loudspeakers/displays, respectively). However, much of the current work has focused on setting up all the sensors and actuators on a single platform. Such a setup would require a lot of dedicated hardware. For example, to set up a microphone array on a single general purpose computer, would typically require expensive multichannel sound cards and a central processing unit (CPU) with larger computation power to process all the multiple streams.
Computing devices such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, cellular phones, and camcorders have become pervasive. These devices are equipped with audio-visual sensors (such as microphones and cameras) and actuators (such as loudspeakers and displays). The audio/video sensors on different devices can be used to form a distributed network of sensors. Such an ad-hoc network can be used to capture different audio-visual scenes (events such as business meetings, weddings, or public events) in a distributed fashion and then use all the multiple audio-visual streams for an emerging applications. For example, one could imagine using the distributed microphone array formed by laptops of participants during a meeting in place of expensive stand alone speakerphones. Such a network of sensors can also be used to detect, identify, locate and track stationary or moving sources and objects.
To implement a distributed audio-visual I/O platform, includes placing the sensors, actuators and platforms into a space coordinate system, which includes determining the three-dimensional positions of the sensors and actuators.